Dragonball Z: The Villian X saga
by Ace Black
Summary: This story takes place during the great sayiaman saga. A unique human with no name (X) has somehow reached an incredible level of power. It's going to take everything the Z fighters have to keep him from causing chaos.
1. Chapter 1: X

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ, blah blah blah, Please don't sue me or hold it against me, blah blah blah you get the idea. Basically, I don't own these characters (with the exception of X). the only thing that's my creation is the villain. Now, please read and review. I need a little help with my writing. I'm.. fairly new.  
  
The Villain X Saga  
  
Note: The following events take place shortly after Gohan teaches both Videl and Goten to fly. Both Vegeta and Goku have been dead, and Piccolo is rushing as fast as possible to warn all of them of a rising evil.  
  
VILLIAN X  
  
"Hey bro, when you go to school, can I come? Please please please please!!!"  
  
Gohan laughed. He had never seen his little brother Goten so excited before.  
  
"Sorry Goten, but I don't think I can take you."  
  
"Awww, come on! I'll be good!"  
  
Gohan laughed again. Goten was bouncing all over the place.  
  
"Calm down Goten! You might break something, and you know how mom gets when that happens!"  
  
Gohan began to think it was a mistake to teach him how to fly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo was meditating in his usual spot by the waterfall, when he felt it. A strange power. something in Piccolo's mind clicked, and he knew exactly what it was. His eyes went wide as soon as he figured it out, and he mouth formed one, solitary letter. "X." Piccolo began to wonder how someone could become this strong in such a short period of time. he had to warn the others.  
  
I don't understand how he became like this, but I don't have time to find out. We have to stop him, now!  
  
And just like that, Piccolo flew off, Questions running through his head like the waterfall he had just left behind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"C'mon 18, I just wanna drop by for 10 minutes!"  
  
"Sorry Krillin, but I want to spend time with you today... alone."  
  
18's "sorry" was rather sarcastic. A very good sign Krillin was by no means about to win this. Krillin knew better than to argue with 18. He would just have to wait until tomorrow before he could visit Gohan and Goten.  
  
"Alright, I'll just see them tomorrow then."  
  
"That works for me."  
  
Krillin and 18 started on their way out the door for a day together, with no one else. but that was cut short almost as soon as Krillin touched the doorknob. Krillin felt a hand slam down on his shoulder, and it sure as hell wasn't 18. The hands touch wasn't skin. Krillin knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Piccolo, couldn't you at least come through the door like everyone else?"  
  
Krillin expected to turn back and see Piccolo with a smile, happy to see his friend once more, but the face Piccolo had was nowhere near happy.  
  
"We have to find the dragonballs! NOW!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
X strolled along the street like any other human. and in truth, he was. X was a simple human. He looked just like anyone else. His jet black hair was parted to the side, and he wore clothes that went along with the hair. A simple Black trench coat, plain black shoes, a mere black shirt, and black pants. Nothing special about him. from the outside. Inside, X's energy was pulsing with awesome power. An amount of power that a mere human would not be expected to achieve.  
  
This was the power Piccolo felt, and he knew who it was right away. Piccolo had encountered X before, and although his power was oddly high then, it was nothing compared to what it was now. Piccolo had encountered him just a few months before at the waterfall. X had somehow known him, and challenged him to a fight. Piccolo won, but not with ease. X had managed to nail him good. He fired off a blast that was thinner than Piccolo's very own Makankousappou attack. It went straight through the makankousappou and struck Piccolo in the chest. Piccolo survived, and in the end, won.  
  
X was knocked out with a mere kick to back of the head. Piccolo had left him there, not wanting him to wake up and go insane when the first thing he saw was Piccolo. X did wake up. but he didn't need Piccolo to be there to go insane. X was out for blood. Namekian blood.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo had wasted no time to explain everything to 18 and Krillin. As soon as they were both clear on the story of X, Piccolo set off to get to Gohan and tell him about what was happening. 18 and Krillin set off to find the dragonballs, in hopes of reviving Goku and Vegeta. The problem was, only one of them could be wished back. It was going to take some time to decide which one should help out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Needless to say, 18 was upset.  
  
"I can't believe that green freak. Ruined our day with news of this. pathetic human. He doesn't even have a name!"  
  
"Hey, that's not very nice 18! I'm human too, you know. I've never seen piccolo so worked up. not since freeza, at least."  
  
"I'm sorry Krillin.but I wanted this to be our day."  
  
This sorry wasn't sarcastic.  
  
"Well why don't you take out your anger on this X guy when we find him?"  
  
Krillin lost his train of thought when he caught something out of the corner of his eye: A bright, orange, ball. with four stars on it. Krillins' mind now had a new train of thought.  
  
"Well check that out, 18! I didn't think we'd be this lucky 5 minutes into our search!"  
  
Krillin let out his silly little laugh. It lightened the mood, and 18 realized that this could be their day still.  
  
"Hey Krillin, I'll bet I can find the next one before you!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Krillin and 18 flew off into the distance, with Krillin carrying the four- star dragonball under his arm. Both were on the search for the next dragonball, smiling and laughing together.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
X was focusing in on his power, hunting for a familliar energy source.  
  
Come now, Piccolo. I know you're out there somewhere.  
  
X was still searching...  
  
My, My. You are a slippery one. but not THAT slippery.  
  
Bingo.  
  
Ah, there you are, my green, Namekian friend. I think I should go say, "Hello."  
  
X wanted to leave some mark that this was where he was the day before he destroyed the Z warriors. This was the spot he teleported from, right before the end. But how would he mark this spot?  
  
Hmmmm... I think I'll leave a little display of this new-found power.  
  
And with that, X let out a tremendous burst of energy. It destroyed nearby cars, parts of the sidewalk, an old man's lawn, and left a hole in the street. Once the dust and rubble cleared, X was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
  
  
End Of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Hero's Return

VILLIAN X: HERO'S RETURN  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo was speeding off through the sky, with Gohan's house in his sights. He was almost there! It had been a long time since he had seen Gohan. He had wished he could have visited on a more cheerful note, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. Piccolo's train of thought was cut off once he noticed a certain figure in the distance. . X. It was X!  
  
"Impossible! How could he have known I was here!?"  
  
X just floated in the air, directly in front of Piccolo's path.  
  
"What's wrong, Piccolo? You don't look happy to see me."  
  
"X, get the hell out of my way! I don't have time for this!"  
  
"Patience, my green-colored friend. I want to know what you're up to."  
  
"I'm gathering the strongest people I can think of to beat you! I won't let you do this, X! You're too arrogant with your powers! I have to stop you!"  
  
"You do understand that you are responsible for these lives. Once you drag them in to this battle. I will not hesitate to kill any of them. You are putting their lives at risk, Piccolo. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
Piccolo said nothing. Just nodded to confirm X's question.  
  
".Very well. Continue on your path, Namek. From this point on, you are responsible for any lives lost."  
  
Piccolo blazed by, completely silent. Now was not the time for this. Gohan would be needed for this battle, Weather Chi-Chi liked it or not.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo got lucky. Chi-Chi wasn't home. But he had a different problem now, and that was Gohan's reaction to the description of X:  
  
"WHAT!? Are you sure Piccolo!?"  
  
Gohan jumped up from his table to face Piccolo, who had just come in the door. Gohan wasn't surprised at X's power: Gohan was surprised a human could have enough power to be a threat.  
  
"I'm positive Gohan. I have the marks to prove it!"  
  
Piccolo pulled down his shirt, revealing a huge scar right in the middle of his chest. Gohan was still in disbelief that the mark was made by a human.  
  
"Piccolo, are you sure that scar isn't from something else?"  
  
Piccolo became angry. He couldn't believe after all he taught Gohan, he was underestimating an opponent. He had to somehow get across that X was a menace.  
  
"GOHAN! Don't underestimate X just because of his race! He's a dangerous!"  
  
A new voice chimed in from behind Piccolo.  
  
"Am I really all that bad, Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo stared at X in disbelief. Why would he come here? Apparently, X wasn't done speaking. He answered Piccolo's question as soon as he started again.  
  
"Did you really think I wouldn't follow you, Piccolo? I wanted to see these so-called 'powerful fighters'. You call this one of them? A teenage boy!?"  
  
X walked around the table to face Gohan. He studied him carefully, up and down. He was sure there was something he was missing. Piccolo had more sense then this. X walked behind Gohan, still not sure what was so great about this boy.  
  
"I see nothing special about him, Piccolo. Have you gone blind, Green- man? He seems like just an average boy. unless."  
  
X sought out his energy once more, trying to sense the power from the boy. Finally, he did find it. and it shocked him right to the core. X's eyes grew wide, and he almost seemed to recoil as if he had been socked in the face.  
  
"INCREDIBLE! This is no ordinary boy: This is a Sayajin! I take it back, Piccolo. You do know what you're doing."  
  
Gohan stared intently at X, wondering just how this being could have so much energy. Gohan now did not doubt Piccolo: He could sense X's power. This was not going to be easy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well 18, I think that's the last of 'em. We'd better hurry back. I don't know what's so bad about this X character, but if he can get Piccolo this upset, I don't know if I want to find out."  
  
"How bad could he be, Krillin? After Cell, I feel like we can take on anything."  
  
Krillin Cringed at the name "Cell." Even after 7 years, it was one of those things you don't forget. Ever. Even in a million years.  
  
"I don't know 18, Piccolo was pretty worked up. we'd better just focus on getting these dragonballs back."  
  
Krillin was feeling very uncomfortable with all of this. It was unsettling to be reminded of both Freeza AND Cell in the same day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Goku, you are NOT going down there! I won't allow it!"  
  
King Kai was furious. He knew if Goku spent a day on earth, a day would be docked from the days he could be in the tournament. If he went down now and lost that day, and the tournament went into overtime. Goku was out of luck. He would be forced to forfeit.  
  
"But King Kai, I need to help my friends, and my sons!"  
  
"Goku, I'm sure they'll be fine without you."  
  
King Kai was lying. He knew it was going to be tough for all of them.  
  
"No they won't King Kai! X is powerful! He could kill all of them if he took them on one by one!"  
  
King Kai let out a heavy sigh. He didn't want to do this, but Goku clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
"Very well Goku. You have one day. ONE! Any more and you won't be able to participate in the tournament. And one more thi-"  
  
King Kai turned around. Goku was already gone.  
  
"That boy is going to get himself killed one of these days. Wait a minute. He's already dead! Oh well. Good luck Goku!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
X was still there in Gohan's house, looking around at everything.  
  
"Well Piccolo? Is this it, or did you have more for me? Surely you don't think just you and this sayajin boy are going to take me down?" Goten, who had been silent for most of this, suddenly piped in:  
  
"I bet my brother could take you down all by himself!"  
  
Gohan fell over.  
  
"Uhhh. ha ha ha ha! Good one Goten!"  
  
X saw right through Gohan's pitiful attempt to cover his brother's comment. X slowly walked over to Goten and kneeled down to his level.  
  
"You take your brother in high regard, don't you?"  
  
"That's right, Mr. X! He's strong!"  
  
"Yes, I'll bet he is. who taught him?"  
  
Piccolo saw what X was getting at.  
  
"Why, Piccolo taught him!"  
  
X slowly got up and faced Piccolo. X gave Piccolo a look that sent chills down his spine, but Piccolo managed to cover up his fear well.  
  
"Playing favorites, are we Piccolo?"  
  
"No. More are on their way to help me fight you X!"  
  
"Oh really? Where are these 'great warriors'?"  
  
The door burst open, and there in the entry-way was Krillin and 18. each with dragonballs under their arms. Krillin let out a triumphant call.  
  
"Right here!"  
  
X's eyes went wide as he noticed what was under their arms. then changed to anger.  
  
"I see how this is going Piccolo. You're going to revive one of your dead friends? FINE. Do it. but I want to be there while it happens."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shenron was floating in the air, in his usual scary aura. Goten was clinging to Gohan tightly. The still- living Z fighters now faced a challenge: the rules stated only one person could be brought back. The competition was between Goku and Vegeta. Which one would they choose?  
  
Piccolo was first to speak:  
  
"My vote goes to Goku. The last thing I want is that hot-head running off at the first taunt."  
  
Krillin had a different opinion.  
  
"Well, actually Piccolo, I think Vegeta would be better in this case. I mean, he is more direct then Goku."  
  
"Krillin. look around. How do you think this vote is going to go?"  
  
Sure enough, Piccolo was right. Gohan and Goten would clearly motion for Goku, as he is their father. It was three versus 2. Goku won no matter what. Krillin gave a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Alright, Alright. I'll go ahead and summon Goku ba-"  
  
A voice interrupted him. It was X, hovering behind them all.  
  
"I'm growing impatient! Make your decision now!"  
  
Krillin was becoming very annoyed with X.  
  
"Hey, cool off will ya? I was just about to make the wish."  
  
Shenron stared down at Krillin.  
  
"HE IS NOT THE ONLY ONE GROWING IMPATIENT. WISH NOW."  
  
Krillin gulped. No matter how many times he saw Shenron, he still felt intimidated every time.  
  
"We wish for our friend-"  
  
Krillin was cut off again, but this time it was not by X.  
  
" VEGETA!"  
  
Goku landed down on the ground next to Krillin, smiling. The halo over his head answered everyone's questions. They were all in complete awe: All their problems were solved.  
  
"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED"  
  
With that, the great dragon Shenron disappeared, and the warrior known as Vegeta slowly formed in the midst of it all. Vegeta's first words came as no surprise to anyone  
  
"Ahhh.It Feels good to have my body back!"  
  
However, not everyone was happy. X was furious. This changed all his plans.  
  
"I don't Believe this! We can't fight here now. there are too many of you!"  
  
X pointed to the west, and then looked back at the group.  
  
"Once all of you are done with this reminiscing, I will be on an Island in that direction. If you do not show up in 10 minutes, I will come back here and kill you all. starting with the youngest."  
  
X looked angrily at Goten, and the look sent Goten running back into the house. Goku looked up at X, starting to get quite upset with this human. Goku was going to say something, but Vegeta was first to speak.  
  
"Just who do you think you are!?"  
  
X gave an awkward smile. X was planning something, and everyone saw it but Vegeta. X was thinking to himself about what to do:  
  
Hmmm. this one has quite the temper in him. I could probably drag him away from the rest. I could use him as an example. I'll show what happens when you think you're better then everyone.  
  
X began to execute his plan.  
  
"I don't think. I know. Know I'm better than you."  
  
Vegeta flared with anger.  
  
"Oh you do, do you? Well we'll see about that when break all the bones in your body!"  
  
X laughed at Vegeta.  
  
"I'd be surprised if you managed to SPRAIN A bone, let alone break ONE."  
  
Now Vegeta was ready to kill him. The only thing stopping him was the distance between them.  
  
"So you think I can't hurt you? You'll be quite disappointed once our fight starts."  
  
Vegeta smiled now, feeling a little better.  
  
"I thought I told you before Vegeta. I don't think. I know."  
  
The smile disappeared. That was the last straw for Vegeta. He was ready to fight.  
  
"What do you say Vegeta? Shall we end this now? Then follow me."  
  
X blasted off toward the island. Goku and Gohan tried to keep Vegeta from chasing him, but they were too far behind. Vegeta blasted off after X before they even got within an arm reach.  
  
"Damnit. I knew this was going to happen!"  
  
Piccolo had been-and still was-right. Gohan didn't give him anytime to gloat over it, however. He had a couple guesses as to what X would do to Vegeta. none of them ending with Vegeta Alive.  
  
"COME ON! We have to get to Vegeta before X does!"  
  
Piccolo and Gohan were first to go on the chase, but they were passed up by Goku, who soon led the way. Krillin and 18 were last to take flight. The five of them knew what X was up to. There was no time to reminisce. Thanks to X's taunts, Vegeta's life was at stake. He was Vital to the fight: without Vegeta's help, this would be a long, hard fight. and it would be difficult to say who would win in the end.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3: Wasted Wish

CHAPTER 3: WASTED WISH  
  
************************************************************************  
  
X and Vegeta arrived at the island, daring each other to make the first move. They hovered 20 feet above the air, silently staring at each other. X was the first to speak:  
  
"What do you think, Vegeta? A wonderful battlefield, don't you agree?"  
  
Vegeta had to admit, X was right. The majority of the island was flat, perfect for a fair fight. The only real un-level area was the cliffs and mountains along the sides of the island. It was a rather peculiar island. To Vegeta's left was a small chain of hills and spiked peaks. To the right was a beach- like area. Behind him were more Spiked peaks, and just beyond X, directly in front of him, was a beach area with a few cliffs. The entire island seemed to have every geological feature known.  
  
"Well Vegeta? Are you just going to sit there all day? Come at me!"  
  
Vegeta took the opportunity. He charged at X, fists drawn to punch. Just as he came within reach of X, he swung with his right- only to graze air! X had disappeared right in front of him!  
  
"Where did you go!? Show yourself!"  
  
X appeared right behind Vegeta, and tapped him on the shoulder. On instinct, Vegeta spun around and swung. X grabbed his arm, cutting the punch short.  
  
"You know Vegeta, brute strength isn't everything."  
  
X picked Vegeta up by his arm, and thrusted him into the ground. Vegeta landed on his back, sending rocks and dust flying up around him. X teleported on top of him, Pinning Vegeta to the ground with his knees.  
  
"There is such a thing as form. From my position atop you, you're immobile. Meaning I can do this-"  
  
X socked Vegeta hard in the face.  
  
"And there isn't anything you can do about it."  
  
Vegeta then caught on to what X was trying to tell him.  
  
"Except kick you in the back of the head?"  
  
X realized what Vegeta meant by that at the last possible second. He back flipped off of Vegeta's chest just before Vegeta's legs reached the point where X's head would have been. Vegeta used the momentum from the kick to propel himself upwards. He flipped off the ground and on to his feet. X and Vegeta were now back at square one, staring at each other yet again.  
  
"Have you figured it out yet Vegeta? Why I dragged you away from the others?"  
  
Vegeta had been so lost in the fight, he had forgotten about the others, but now as he thought about it-  
  
"You're trying to finish me off before they get here!"  
  
Vegeta became furious. It was an insult to him. He felt as though X was calling him the weakest out of them all, and he was now determined to show X otherwise....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry, but I have to catch up to them before X takes him out! Get there as quick as you can! We'll need all the help we can get."  
  
Goku then took off in a blast of light. Gohan and Piccolo were now in front of 18 and Krillin. All of them were oddly silent all the way over. Gohan felt a premonition that something hideous was going to happen before they got there.. he hoped he was wrong. He wanted to be wrong. Without everyone, the fight would be incredibly hard. In order to win this, they needed everyone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Alright X, let's see how you feel about this!''  
  
Vegeta exploded in a bright yellow light. his hair started to stand on end. X kept his eyes on the hair, sensing his power level driving higher, and higher. Finally the hair turned yellow and stayed that way. X was impressed. the power increase was amazing.  
  
"A very nice scene you just made Vegeta. Apparently your hair isn't all that changed. Your power rose to an incredibly high amount. I knew you were powerful, but I had no idea you were a super sayiajin."  
  
"Your mine now, you fool!"  
  
Vegeta charged at X. His punches were blazing fast, but X was blocking them just the same. X caught on to the pattern, and grabbed Vegeta's arm on the next punch. Almost as quick as he had grabbed it, he broke Vegeta's arm against his knee. He then pulled on the arm, drawing Vegeta closer to him. Once Vegeta was about to collide with X, X elbowed Vegeta in the chin. X let go of the broken arm, and Vegeta went flying backwards.  
  
Vegeta slammed on the ground once more, but jumped up right away. X rose into the air, looking down at Vegeta. Vegeta pointed upwards..  
  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
"KAAAA....MEEEE..HAAAA.MEEEEE.HAAAAA!"  
  
Goku had arrived on the other side of X, sending a Kamehameha up towards him at the same time Vegeta sent off a Final Flash. The two blasts were heading straight for X, yet X made no attempt to dodge. Instead he yelled out something of his own:  
  
"SHINNN...OROOOO... REPPA!"  
  
X suddenly became surrounded in a dark purple light. He lowered all his fingers except for the middle and pointer. He crossed his hands across his chest: right to left shoulder, and left to right shoulder. As soon as X felt the Kamehameha and Final flash were close enough, his hands uncrossed. To his right was Vegeta's Final flash. X pointed his right hand towards it. To his left: The Kamehameha. X pointed his left hand towards that.  
  
"HA!"  
  
A purple light suddenly came out of both hands. It was the move Piccolo had described: Incredibly thin. It cut through both attacks. The differences were:  
  
Goku's Kamehameha required he keep his hands out until the blast hit its mark. He could feel anything that went wrong, and he felt the Shinororeppa cut through his kamehameha. He jumped to the side, the purple blast merely grazing off his shoulder. Vegeta was not so lucky.  
  
Vegeta's Final Flash caused Vegeta to let go of the blast once it came out of his hand. He could no longer feel the energy once it was unleashed, and couldn't tell if anything was wrong. not until it was too late. The purple blast struck him hard in the chest, and because he was unprepared for it, he didn't have time to even attempt to block it. It went straight through him, narrowly missing his heart.  
  
Vegeta collapsed to the ground, wounded. His hair lost its golden color. Goku looked over to him:  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
X smiled, and laughed devilishly. an eerie sort of laugh.  
  
"What's the matter Goku? Afraid I might kill him? Well.... I just might!"  
  
X held out his hand, and the weakened body of Vegeta slowly floated up towards him. Vegeta was clearly out of control of his body. He struggled just to lift his head. X had Vegeta right next to him in the air. They were almost face to face. X reached out and grabbed Vegeta by the collar.  
  
"Oh no! Vegeta!"  
  
The voice was not Goku's. Piccolo, Gohan, 18, and Krillin, arrived just then. X smiled and laughed yet again.  
  
"You're all just in time! Look at this pathetic excuse for a super sayiajin! I think I should put him out of his MISERY!"  
  
Goku saw what X was about to do. X's left fist reared back, and Goku rushed up towards him in an attempt to stop it.  
  
X's fist was moving forward.... Goku flashed Super Sayajin.  
  
Goku was too late. X's fist punched through Vegeta's stomach. and came out the other side. Goku came to screeching halt and stared in terror.  
  
X let go of his grip on Vegeta's collar, but Vegeta still hung in the air on X's fist. X finally put out his hand, and with his right pointer finger, poked on Vegeta's head. Vegeta slid off X's fist, slamming onto the ground. Vegeta's body was lifeless. X had finished off the sayajin prince.  
  
"A shame you had to waste a wish on that arrogant fool..."  
  
Goku lowered to the ground, and silently walked over to Vegeta's body. His face was filled with nothing but anger. He blasted a hole in the island, and picked up Vegeta's body. He set it in the hole and stared up at X....  
  
"This is the second time I've had to make a grave for Vegeta. NOT AGAIN X! I WON'T MAKE ANOTHER GRAVE FOR ANYONE HERE!"  
  
Goku exploded just as Vegeta had, but Goku's explosion was much larger, and more powerful. X's trench coat was thrown back from the blast. Goku's blast shattered a nearby peak. X had to use his hands to protect his face from the flying debris. When the dust settled, Goku was at level 2 of super sayajin. Behind him stood 18, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan. Everyone had their fists raised.  
  
"Another impressive display of power.... why, I'm amazed your halo managed to stay on! Alright Goku, I hope you provide more of fight then that arrogant fool in his grave. I was severely disappointed in-"  
  
X's words were cut short. Goku teleported up to him and smashed him over the head with both his hands. X flew down, only to be intercepted half-way down by Piccolo. Piccolo kicked him hard in the side. X flew sideways, and just as he was about to regain his balance-  
  
"MASENNN....KO!"  
  
Gohan's Blast launched X upwards into 18, who uppercut him higher into the air. X looked up to see Krillin above him.  
  
"DESTRUCTOOOO.... DISK!"  
  
Finally, X was prepared for this one. He shattered the disk with his own attack.  
  
"SHINOROREPPA!"  
  
Krillin barely dodged it in time.  
  
"This should be interesting. the 5 of you are quite the fighters. Your title is well earned."  
  
X lowered to the ground and stared up.  
  
"This is without a doubt one of my more challenging fights.... but I really don't feel like loosing...."  
  
X flung his Trench coat back, and planted his feat firmly on the ground. He let out his scary laugh, and said only 2 words that started everything.....  
  
"LET'S RUMBLE!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 Next chapter: Hell On Earth 


	4. Chapter 4: Hell On Earth

CHAPTER 4: HELL ON EARTH  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well? Is anyone going to do anything at all?"  
  
X's trench coat settled back in place as he stared up towards Goku. Their eyes met. X knew that Goku was the most powerful one here. X began to think to himself...  
  
You know what they say... always go for the head of the cobra.  
  
Just as he had with Vegeta, X vanished. Krillin looked around.  
  
"Wha... where did he go?"  
  
An uneasy stillness set over the island... it was only a few moments, but it felt like hours. Goku broke the silence.  
  
"I know you're here X! Show yourself!"  
  
X's voice seemed to come from nowhere.  
  
"Alright Goku! What do you say? Shall we get started!?"  
  
X appeared behind Goku and kicked him hard. Goku was sent flying through the air. Goku had been caught off guard, but now he was aware of where his attacker was. He spun around, and was going to launch a Kamehmeha, but couldn't get a clean shot off. As soon as he had been thrown back, 18 and Krillin had rushed X. 18 Kicked him the back of the head, and X fell forward. His fall was stopped by Krillin's knee, which connected with his head. At the speed X was falling, it had enough force to flip him over. His eyes winced in pain, and when he opened them, he saw Gohan dropping from the sky foot extended.  
  
X had just enough time to react. He flipped sideways, and Gohan hit nothing but air. X regained control of himself, and went up above Gohan. X pointed down:  
  
"SHINOROREPPA!"  
  
The blast was different from before. It was only narrow at the fingers: from there on, it grew to be as big as a Kamehameha. This size change didn't give Gohan enough time to dodge it completely. Gohan attempted to jump aside, but the blast still caught hold of his leg. It sent him flipping through the air. Gohan slid across the ground, but his slide was cut short by Piccolo. Piccolo put Gohan back on his feet.  
  
"Piccolo, that wasn't the attack you mentioned before!"  
  
"No Gohan, it was! I didn't realize it before, but X can change its size however he wants!"  
  
Gohan's mind was racing. He was starting to doubt many things about X. There was something about him that was unnatural... but Gohan couldn't figure out what that was.  
  
Once Gohan had been sent flying downwards, Krillin and 18 went after X yet again. X had expected that. 18 came at him kicking away, but X blocked everything she had to offer. While 18 was distracting him with the kicks, Krillin attempted something of his own from behind:  
  
"DESTRUCTO DISC!"  
  
This was exactly what X was waiting for. He waited for the last minute, and suddenly grabbed 18's leg on the next kick, and threw the leg back. He used the leg as leverage, to back flip over the Destructo Disc. It hit 18 and sent her flying towards the cliff area of the island. It all happened so fast, 18 didn't have any idea what hit her.  
  
X looked towards the unconscious 18.  
  
"My, My Krillin... thanks for the help."  
  
X turned towards Krillin. Krillin was in complete shock at what he had done.  
  
"What's wrong Krillin?"  
  
X gave Krillin the same creepy look he had given Piccolo back at the house...  
  
"Afraid of me?"  
  
Krillin couldn't hide his fear like Piccolo could. He was in complete panic, and it was exactly what X wanted. Krillin tried to run, but that was cut short with a-  
  
"SHINOROREPPA!"  
  
The blast was even bigger than before. It engulfed Krillin whole, and he smashed into a rock. The rock collapsed under the impact. Krillin was clearly out of this fight.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
Goku found his clear shot. X was caught completely off guard. The blast caught him full-on in the chest, and he went flying backwards into Piccolo and Gohan. Just as Piccolo and Gohan were getting ready to blast him away with their own attacks, X leapt up and spun around, his two hands combined together, looking like a gun.  
  
"NICE TRY, GREEN MAN!"  
  
The blast was wide enough to catch both Gohan and Piccolo, but Gohan teleported away. Piccolo, however, took the full force of the blast. He was thrown backwards, but not weakened. He rushed at X, fists blazing. X had expected Piccolo to go crashing to the ground, and was unprepared for his sudden recovery. Piccolo hit X right on the jaw, and followed up with a hit to the stomach. He next connected with a flurry of kicks, all mainly directed to the chest. For the final kick of the combination, Piccolo leapt up higher and round-housed X in the face.  
  
"Nice try, X. but I'm a Namek. I can repair any part of my body... unlike you."  
  
X's head had been turned the opposite way, due to the blow from Piccolo. Piccolo thought for sure he was injured... but X just turned his unscathed head back towards him...Smiling.  
  
"Very nice, Piccolo. I must say, I'm Impressed... but your not who I want to deal with right now!"  
  
X's face changed from a smile to anger. He smashed Piccolo over the head with both hands, sending Piccolo into the ground. X teleported down, and waited for piccolo to get up. Piccolo attempted to sweep X's feet out from under him, but X just jumped over Piccolo's leg. Once X landed, he jumped up towards Piccolo with his foot extended. Piccolo was sent sliding across the ground, just as Gohan had. Piccolo lied on the ground, feeling incredible pain.  
  
"That's a good boy. Now go play over there!"  
  
X pointed his finger down towards Piccolo, and blasted him towards 18. Piccolo landed just a few feet from 18, hardly conscious.  
  
"Well Goku.... looks like it's just you and me now. The girl-"  
  
X pointed toward 18.  
  
"-The green freak-"  
  
X glanced toward Piccolo.  
  
"- The frightened human-"  
  
X looked toward the unconscious Krillin. X then looked all over, trying to find Gohan.  
  
"And it looks like the boy ran off. Such a shame... I'm sure you would have appreciated his help. Come to think of it Goku, what were you up to while I was- "  
  
X turned around to face Goku, and what he saw cut his words flat.  
  
"SPIRIT BOMB!"  
  
The spirit bomb flew out of Goku's hands, sailing towards X.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
X held up his hands, as if to block the blast. It was getting closer to him...  
  
Goku smiled triumphantly as the Spirit bomb hit its mark, destroying a part of the island itself. The dust cleared, and Goku was content, thinking the danger was over.  
  
He was very wrong.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, GOKU!?"  
  
X was staring up at him, completely unscathed. His trench coat had even stayed on.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Destroy my Island?"  
  
Goku was completely dumb-founded.  
  
WHY!? Why didn't the spirit bomb affect him.!? I spent so long on it...  
  
"Enough playing games, Goku. Come at me!"  
  
Goku looked around at his fallen comrades and became filled with anger... but the final straw was when his eyes fell upon Vegeta's grave...  
  
"I'll make you pay for what you did to Vegeta..."  
  
X smiled, seeing the opportunity to tell Goku what he told Piccolo before any of this started...  
  
"Don't blame me, Goku. Blame the green man."  
  
X pointed towards the fallen Piccolo.  
  
"I warned him... I told him what would happen if he drew more people into this fight... I told him I would not hesitate to kill them."  
  
"Well, you can't kill me X..."  
  
"I know that, Goku-"  
  
X flew up to Goku and flicked the halo over his head.  
  
"But I also know you have a time limit here. All I have to do is render you unable to fight... and I've as good as won."  
  
"The hell with you X! I'm not leaving this planet until you're off of it!"  
  
Goku lowered himself to the ground, and X followed after him. The two of them stood on the ground, staring at each other.  
  
The sun was just setting, and its last light was pouring over the island. Goku looked over at the setting sun...  
  
...I only have a few more hours. I have to take X out now...  
  
He looked back toward X.  
  
...This man is incredible. His fighting skills are beyond what I expected. If he isn't stopped now, he might just become a hell on earth...  
  
Goku's eyes glared at X.  
  
... THIS IS IT!  
  
Goku rushed at X, fists up. X steadied his feet and got prepared for anything Goku had to present.  
  
"ALRIGHT GOKU, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4 Next chapter: Master and Apprentice. 


	5. Chapter 5: Master and Apprentice

Author note: sorry it took so long to get chapter 5 up, but here it is!  
  
CHAPTER 5: MASTER AND APPRENTICE  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku rushed at X, fists raised high. Goku stared directly into X's eyes all throughout the rush, looking for any movement that would show signs of a counterattack, but the only muscle in X's body that moved were in his face: he cracked a smile.  
  
Goku used his fists as a distraction for X: the smile on X's face disappeared around the time Goku swept his feet out from under him with a low kick. X used his right arm to handspring backwards. Goku didn't make any movement this time. X blasted him with his fingers like he had Piccolo. Although surprising, the back spring X had done had put enough distance between them to where Goku could block it. A simple energy shield did the trick. The blast ricochet off the shield, and sailed harmlessly into the air. X was impressed:  
  
"Not bad, Son Goku. I thought for sure that would shatter your shield... I guess I was wrong. I underestimated you. A horrible mistake to make... don't you agree?"  
  
Goku said nothing. He placed two fingers on his forehead... and vanished.  
  
"...The hell.?"  
  
X looked around, trying to figure out where his gold-haired fighter had vanished to. He glanced towards the slowly setting sun.  
  
Just a few more hours, and I'll have all the Z fighters down...  
  
His thoughts betrayed him. X's contemplation cost him a major headache: Goku had appeared right behind him and kicked him the back of the head. X recoiled forward, feeling the back of his head... blood. The first injury to draw blood all day. X had definitely underestimated Goku.  
  
"Incredible... you're stronger then all the people here put together... not counting your son."  
  
X turned around to face Goku.  
  
"You're not the only one who can do that, you know..."  
  
X vanished just as Goku had, but reappeared right in front of him. The teleport had been just to throw off Goku, and it had. X's fists and legs went into a blaze, punching and kicking all over. Goku lost complete control of his body. X's movements were so fast, Goku couldn't read them. X pounded away... fist to the face, kick to the stomach. Finally, X jumped up and placed both legs on Goku's chest and back-flipped off it, sending Goku backwards, onto the ground.  
  
... Goku got right back up.  
  
"Incredible Goku..."  
  
X glanced down at Goku's legs.  
  
"... but you might want to fix your stance."  
  
"Oh really? Just what's wrong with-"  
  
Before Goku even realized what was wrong, X was running towards him. By the time Goku realized his knee was too far forward, it was too late. X ran up Goku, One foot on his knee, next one in his stomach. The foot to the stomach caused Goku to kneel over, and X jumped up and leapt off Goku's back. X pointed straight down-  
  
"SHINOROREPPA!"  
  
He struck nothing but dirt. X's leap off Goku's back had sent Goku to the floor. He rolled sideways and-  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
X was completely unprepared. It struck him in the chest and pushed him higher into the air. Goku followed up by teleporting next to him and attempting to start a chain of his own attacks, but X blocked the first punch. He wrapped his arm around Goku's and placed his leg on top of the linked arms. What followed next was three kicks- X's foot moved left, right, left- all 3 movements striking Goku in the face. Just as Goku attempted to stop it, X unlinked the arms and dropped low. Goku's attempt to knee X hit nothing but air.  
  
X took the opportunity. He concentrated energy into his fist, and Uppercut Goku in the face- while flying upwards. Blood spilled out of Goku's mouth, and he fell 120 feet down into the ground. He fell into the crater created by his own spirit bomb, with no grass to soften his fall. He collided hard with the ground, sending dirt everywhere. If Goku had landed on the grass, some of his bones might have been spared- but because he landed in a crater-sideways- his arms, legs, and several rib-cages shattered. Any being would normally be killed from this, but because Goku was already dead, he just had to live with the pain.  
  
Goku could no longer fight. Not like this. He couldn't even stand up. X had won. X lowered down to the ground, right next to the fallen Goku.  
  
"Nice try Goku. I must say, you put up more of a fight then anyone else."  
  
X felt the back of his head... still bleeding.  
  
"In only about an hour, you'll be gone... and I'll have won." X smiled his eerie smile, and laughed.  
  
"Then the world will know my power... and the Z fighters will be out of it!"  
  
X held out his hand, as energy flowed from it in the form of lightning. He seemed mesmerized by it, as if amazed by his own power.  
  
"NO THEY WON'T!"  
  
X's hand closed, and the energy disappeared. He glanced up to see none other than-  
  
"Welcome back, Gohan. A shame you had to leave... I'm sure your father would have appreciated your help."  
  
"I think he might appreciate this more!"  
  
Gohan held out his hand. What was in his hand made X laughed out loud.  
  
"A lima bean? Why of course, I couldn't imagine why he wouldn't want that!"  
  
"I think you'd better take a closer look, X. I have a feeling you should know what it is."  
  
X examined the object more carefully... and halted his laughing.  
  
"Shit... A senzu bean."  
  
"I was hoping I would have one left after the encounter with Cell... I hope it's still good after 7 years."  
  
"What makes you think I'm just going to let you run down there and use it on someone?"  
  
Gohan hadn't expected that. X had been giving them all the upper-hand since the beginning... he had hoped X would at least allow him to revive someone, even if it wasn't his Father.  
  
X stared at Gohan's eyes... Although he saw anger, he also saw something else. Gohan's eyes shifted briefly to glance at the Fallen Goku: and in that brief instant, X saw disappointment. Disappointment in his friends, his own judgment, and his assumption that X would agree to this. But most of all... Gohan was disappointed in his father.  
  
X silently whispered to himself...  
  
"Damn it... alright kid, you get your chance, but no more going easy."  
  
X was no longer whispering.  
  
"Alright Gohan, Listen up. I'll give you a chance to use that bean of yours..."  
  
X pointed toward the sun.  
  
"That ball of hydrogen there sets in 10 minutes. If you can hit me 15 times before the sun sets... I'll let you use that Senzu bean."  
  
Gohan was incredibly confused, but that was definitely something he wasn't going to argue about.  
  
"Alright boy, let's see what you've got! No running away this time!"  
  
Gohan's face lit up. He had just the move to use to lower that number to 7, a move piccolo had taught him long ago.  
  
"Ok X, tell me how you like this!"  
  
He dashed at X, fists up.  
  
"You're all mine, Monkey- boy!"  
  
X held up his arms, ready to block whatever punch Gohan had- but the punch never came. Gohan slammed X into the air with an energy blast. Even though X blocked it, he got sent into the air, exactly where Gohan wanted him to be. He teleported directly above X, and shot down with his foot like a bullet. Once the first kick connected, Gohan knew the hit was all his. One after the other, his feet smacked down on X's chest. The tips of his feet were pointed, so what looked like light taps actually felt like knifes to X, stabbing into his chest. 8 hits landed, then X finally grabbed Gohan's foot. He tossed Gohan into the ground, sending debris everywhere. X gripped his chest in pain.  
  
"Argh! ... how the hell did you... I don't understand- how could anyone be so fast!?"  
  
Gohan looked up at X with a smile. He slowly righted himself to his feet, and said 12 words that X knew meant he was doomed.  
  
"I know what you are and I know how to beat you."  
  
X acted as if he was just hit by a car. The words struck him like a train. But his expression suddenly changed to anger. His eyes squinted as he looked down and the monkey-of-a-teenager who had just threatened him.  
  
"Damn-it all boy... you don't know what your getting yourself into."  
  
"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into- that's the best part."  
  
Gohan flew at X again, fists up, but this time X expected no punch- and he was right. X blocked Gohan's foot, and followed back with his own punch- only to get hit by Gohan's other foot. Both of them flew backwards from the force, only to charge at each other again. Their legs and fists flew in a flurry, but no hits ever landed. Finally, they both landed on the ground. X eyed Gohan up and down, and smiled.  
  
"Your about to make the same mistake your father did."  
  
"Really? And what mistake is-"  
  
X put a foot on Gohan's knee, then another in his stomach. As Gohan knelled over, he jumped aside, expecting X to use a thin shinororeppa- but X had a surprise he hadn't shown yet.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
The blast sent Gohan into the ground, almost all the way through the island. After emerging from the massive dirt-crater left, He looked up in total shock, with blood dripping down his mouth. Gohan's shock was mixed with anger.  
  
"HOW DID YOU STEAL VEGETA'S MOVE!?"  
  
X chuckled with a hideous kind of laugh.  
  
"I've been saving a little surprise for the right moment. I was hoping to use it on Goku, but he went down much to fast. The secret was my shinororeppa. It not only destroys a move- it copies it as well. I absorb the energy, and learn a new move- all while keeping my own. And the best part is, it can only get stronger."  
  
X laughed again, and held out his hands. The purple lightning that had been shooting out of his left hand earlier began to shoot out of both. He closed his hands into fists, and the lightning vanished. He looked back down at Gohan, expecting to see fear- but instead, he saw nothing but anger.  
  
"You've been absorbing other warriors' moves... that are how you got so strong... you stole the energy out of fighters who gained their abilities with true honor and strength! I thought you would be the first honest opponent we've had..."  
  
Gohan rose out of the crater, energy flowing through him. He was enraged, and clearly ready to kill.  
  
"I had too many high hopes for you! You're no better than anyone else we've fought! Your just like Freeza and Cell- a completely twisted heart. NO MORE X! I'LL DO WHAT THE OTHERS COULDN'T AND END YOUR LIFE HERE!"  
  
Gohan blasted straight to an ascended super-sayian, sending X straight into the peaks of his own mountains. Rubble collapsed around him. He emerged from the debris a bloody mess. Blood dripped from his mouth and his arms. He wiped the blood from his jaw and looked toward Gohan. He laughed loudly.  
  
"Impressive Gohan! I think I'll count that as two hits! You have 4 more hits to go- but you better hurry."  
  
X pointed to the setting sun. it's light was beginning to diminish on the horizon.  
  
"I don't think I have to say much else."  
  
"NO YOU DON'T, X!"  
  
X looked up- Gohan had teleported above him, and readied his hands.  
  
"MASENKO!"  
  
X took the full force of the blow, unable to do anything. It came too fast, and sent X into the ground. Gohan thought the blast might have knocked him out, but suddenly X held up one hand with 3 fingers.  
  
"3 more to go Gohan! Bring it on!"  
  
The battle raged on. Gohan went on all out offensive, throwing punches and kicks- none landed. Gohan was so clouded by his anger, all strategy had abandoned him. Each punch, each kick, every ki blast was filled with so much anger it hurt X just to block them. It took 10 minutes, but eventually X couldn't take it anymore. His arms were so weak from blocking all the punches and kicks, it was as if every boulder on the island had been thrown at him. Both of them collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"All...right... Gohan. You've... earned your... three hits. Actually, I would... say you've... earned ten."  
  
Gohan stopped his insane assault and came to his senses. He was hardly tired, but he was ashamed at what he had done. Everything Piccolo and his father had taught him went to waste. He had used no strategy, and won with no skill whatsoever.  
  
"...No X. I don't deserve it."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
X's breathing had returned to normal- it was odd as to just how fast it had happened. It got Gohan to thinking about him, and what he had gone to research about this strange opponent- everything was beginning to make sense, but Gohan wasn't quite sure. But Gohan's mind was on how he let anger control him. He began to speak again.  
  
" I didn't do anything w-"  
  
"YOU FOOL!"  
  
Gohan never finished the sentence. X grabbed him by the collar and tossed him toward his fallen friends.  
  
"X, what are you-"  
  
"I'm giving you a chance to beat me, and you give me this!? I'm here to fight you, and I want the best fight I can get! I don't care about your feelings or your little senses of honor- just bring one of your stupid little friends back and fight me!"  
  
Gohan said nothing- he knew X was right. Gohan looked from each fallen partner to the next, amazed at what he saw... but when he saw his father, he blasted straight to him. X smiled as he watched Gohan shoot straight to him. He thought to himself as he watched the whole scene, expecting Gohan to bring his dad back to health:  
  
Go on kid... waste the bean like your dad did his wish for vegeta. He'll be gone in seconds, and that bean will have been wasted...  
  
X laughed at his own thought while watching Gohan.  
  
"DAD! Are you alright?"  
  
Goku laughed as best he could. He could feel his body getting ready to return to the other world- it wouldn't be long now. His breath was already back to normal- a few more minutes, and he'd be with King Kai again.  
  
"Except for the loss of feeling in my body, yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Here dad, eat-"  
  
"No..."  
  
Gohan gave a confused look.  
  
"Gohan... look..."  
  
Goku pointed to the sun, and then to the destroyed piccolo. He began to say something regarding X, but he was cut off. He simply vanished. His time on the planet had run out. Gohan knew his dad would still be watching, however. As he moved to piccolo, he looked up again.  
  
"Say hi to Vegeta for me."  
  
Gohan was still thinking as he gave Piccolo the senzu bean, wondering why his dad would suggest him, and not Krillin or 18. It didn't take long for him to understand:  
  
Piccolo... he's the only one who's fought X before. If it's just me and him, he'll be able to help me read his form... we just might have a chance. This might just work!  
  
As Gohan looked down at Piccolo, though, he thought it might be too late for the senzu bean to even help. But Piccolo slowly regained his consciousness. He looked up towards Gohan.  
  
"Piccolo, are you alright?"  
  
Piccolo got to his feet and started moving about. He looked towards his left arm-  
  
"All except for this-"  
  
Piccolo tore the arm clean off and grew a new one. He smiled as he tossed the broken arm away.  
  
"There. All better."  
  
Piccolo looked towards X, and called out.  
  
"This is my second chance X, and I'm not going to waste it like before! You're not leaving this island alive!"  
  
X lowered to the ground and looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"Master... Apprentice. So this is what it comes down to. Heh... interesting how this is all playing out. All right then. Get ready..."  
  
X readied his fists. Gohan and Piccolo grasped hands and looked to each other.  
  
"Are you ready Gohan? No holding back this time. We either kill him..."  
  
Gohan finished the sentence as they let their hands form fists and turned to face X.  
  
"...Or he kills us. Let him try. I'm ready for him. Piccolo, we can do this."  
  
They smiled and nodded at each other. X Smiled and laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you've had your moment, but it's time. Both of you can try as you might, but my power at this point is far surpass even what I imagined, after absorbing all those attacks. However, after watching you-"  
  
X pointed to Gohan.  
  
"Yes... you have quite the power. Perhaps I might loose this after all. Either way..."  
  
Everyone readied their fists. Piccolo and Gohan focused directly on X, and X did the same. All their eyes locked on each other, and the sun came to its final resting point on the horizon- the flag for the start of the battle. As the three charged toward each other, X finished his sentence with a loud yell that could be heard for miles around:  
  
"THIS IS THE END!!!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: ENDGAME- THE CONCLUSION TO THE X SAGA. 


	6. Chapter 6: Endgame

CHAPTER 6: ENDGAME  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"WAIT! NOT YET!"  
  
Gohan fired off a shot that clearly had no intent to kill. X's determined face, full of rage before, suddenly went to laughter as he got knocked back by the puny blow.  
  
"What is it kid? My fists are getting impatient, so you'd better hurry."  
  
"First off, stop calling me kid. At one time I might have been-"  
  
Gohan smiled. Gohan looked at X the same way he had looked at Cell... after Cell at pushed him too far.  
  
"When you first saw me, that is."  
  
X broke out into laughter and pointed at Piccolo.  
  
"He figured it out before you, and it was on YOUR planet!"  
  
Piccolo's eyes went narrow as he stared at X.  
  
"That's how you knew my name... You followed me to freeza when I arrived on Namek. I thought I felt an energy source following me- A very weak one."  
  
Piccolo smiled at his own joke, as X's smile disappeared.  
  
"Yes Piccolo, at that time I was. But I knew how to fly, and that was all I needed. I watched you appear out of nowhere- and I followed you to that sick bastard Freeza."  
  
"Stop trying to pretend you didn't like him- You're no better than him on the inside."  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, GREEN MAN! I'm 20 times better than that deformed freak- I wish had the opportunity to kill him on my own."  
  
X's deranged old smile had faded. His face was at anger now- but it was a strange kind of anger. For once it was not geared toward Gohan or Piccolo- it was a past resentment they saw on his face.  
  
"That arrogant punk destroyed the only person I had left to care about-"  
  
"SHUT UP X!" It was Gohan who was speaking.  
  
"I didn't keep you from attacking us so you could reminisce. I did it so Piccolo can know who you really are and where you came from."  
  
X laughed, and glanced toward the horizon. The final light from the sun was beginning to fade. X laughed in his awkward way, only this time it wasn't just awkward... it was frightening. He turned towards Gohan.  
  
"Sorry ki-"  
  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me kid."  
  
"...Very well...monkey. Either way, I can't let you tell anyone about me. I'll tell all of them when I'm ready... that is, if they manage to stay alive."  
  
X was unfortunately right. The situation looked bleak. Goku was gone. 18 and Krilin were knocked out. Vegeta was dead. Tien and Chiaotzu they hadn't even had time to contact, not to mention how they were impossible to find. All that was left was Gohan and Piccolo. It was beginning to look like the end...  
  
"Enough! This battle has lingered far too long. Stop Talking and fight me damn it!"  
  
X came out of nowhere and planted his fist into Gohan's face. Piccolo was quick on the uptake, however, and spun around to retaliate. He jumped through the air and kicked X with so much force it sent him flying sideways. Piccolo attempted to follow up by flying above him and raining Ki blasts on him, but X grabbed piccolo by the foot and pulled him down to the ground. He held two fingers, and started forming a Shinororeppa right next to Piccolo's forehead. Piccolo's eyes locked in fear as X smiled his hideous smile.  
  
"What? Did you think I'd be stupid enough to shoot you in the chest? I know Nameks, and I know if I pierce your skull you're as good as dead. See you in hell, Piccolo!"  
  
The blast was just beginning to fire. Piccolo could feel the heat coming from X's fingers... It wouldn't be long before-  
  
"Try again, X!"  
  
Gohan had teleported into the air, and came down on X's stomach with his knee-hard. It caused X's shot to fire off into the sky, narrowly missing Piccolo's head. Piccolo breathed a massive sigh of relief.  
  
Gohan hadn't finished with X just yet. He grabbed X by the throat and hurled him into the air. As soon as X regained his balance in the air, Gohan let out a-  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
It failed miserably. X slapped it away, and laughed at the pitiful attempt.  
  
"Just what was that? You could've done better throwing pebbles at me!"  
  
"(Hey, Gohan! You come at him from below, I'll go from above!)"  
  
It took Gohan a minute to realize the voice had been Piccolo whispering to him. Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
X's eyes gave a strange glimmer as the final light of the sun vanished. He let out a sinister laugh, lowered his head, and waited for the two opponents to make their move.  
  
Sure enough, it happened. Piccolo came from above with his foot extended, and Gohan from below with his fist raised.  
  
X didn't even flinch. His hands extended and blocked the shots like it was an everyday thing, almost as natural as brushing your teeth. The real shock, however, was when he raised his head... his eyes were blood red, and shining bright.  
  
"Ahhhhh! The night-time! I love it!"  
  
With one shove, X launched Gohan and Piccolo in different directions. Piccolo was thrown sky high into the air, while Gohan was sent crashing down next to Krillin. As Gohan got to his feet, he heard a light whisper...  
  
"G-G-Gohan..."  
  
"KRILLIN! Are you alright?!"  
  
"N..N..No. Definetly not."  
  
"It's going to be ok Krillin, just hang on."  
  
"N-n-not from here... sure doesn't look Ok. Who...is...this monster...?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Just rest for now."  
  
Gohan figured this was all part of X's plan. He wanted a one on one. Just Him and Piccolo alone, in a fight to the death. Gohan and Krillin looked up to the sky to see the battle that could claim it all.  
  
"Well Piccolo? Shall we end this how we began it? Just you and me..."  
  
Piccolo laughed as he stared into X's new demonic eyes.  
  
"You think just because your nocturnal, you're going to be able to win?"  
  
"I know it."  
  
Alright then! Let me show you what you think you know!!"  
  
Piccolo's eyes narrowed into seriousness, as he set about to his plan. In the most unorthodox battle strategy ever, Piccolo tore off his arm and heaved it straight at X. he caught it with one hand and laughed harder than he ever had.  
  
"What's this Piccolo? Dismembering yourself before I can get to you first? Shame on you! You ought to be-"  
  
X looked up, and realized his ultimate mistake all too soon. He had taken his eyes off his opponent. An act that, more often then not, results in death. X realized Piccolo's plan as it became all too late. X mouthed the words to his demise as Piccolo yelled them out.  
  
"MAKANKOUSAPPOU!"  
  
The blast entered X's back as a narrow beam, but Piccolo manipulated his blast like X had when he fired it at him and Gohan. The blast became extremely wide, with an exit wound that tore X's chest apart. X collapsed from the sky, Piccolo's fingers still pointing to where his back was. X fell from the sky, clearly on the verge of death. He smashed into the rubble, and vanished amongst it.  
  
Piccolo lowered his still-remaining hand, and regenerated his other with a muffled, painful scream. He looked down towards Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, grab Krillin. I'll get 18."  
  
Gohan was still in shock as to what he had seen. He said nothing as he helped Krillin to his feet. Even Krillin was speechless...  
  
As Piccolo and Gohan carried back the injured couple, they said all the things they couldn't ask before:  
  
"Piccolo, how did you know that was going to work?"  
  
"Once X got his nocturnal power, he became even more arrogant. I knew for sure he wouldn't be thinking things clearly. I don't care how strong you are, if you have your guard down, you'll feel serious pain."  
  
Something was still bugging Piccolo. He turned around to ask Gohan:  
  
"You never did tell us who X really was."  
  
"Don't worry... I'll tell you..."  
  
It wasn't Gohan who answered.  
  
"WHY AREN'T YOU DEA-"  
  
Piccolo stopped yelling as soon as he turned around. Piccolo's blast had finally torn off the top half of his clothes- the trench coat and the shirt. The sight was strange. X's hands were human, but his arms were Namekian. The arms turned away from Namekian as they got closer to his body- his chest was human as well.  
  
"Well Piccolo, now you know why. I'm part Namek, and like you I can regenerate my cells- only much, much faster."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense at all... how could-"  
  
"SHUT UP. I'm not done. Do you want to find out or not?"  
  
X was no longer joking around. His voice had become incredibly serious.  
  
"I know what this apprentice of yours did- he found the 'X Project.' The objective was to create the ultimate fighter, a creation of all races- Human, Sayian, Namek, and even vampire-type cells to make the body even stronger. The problem was getting the cells into a body. They couldn't simply be injected- the immune system would refuse the cells... so they made an embryo, and filled it with the cells before the immune system could develop. The product is what you see in front of you."  
  
"That means... that you...?"  
  
"I was that embryo, Piccolo. I was not born... I was created!"  
  
X's fists went tightly into fists. He cut his palms out of anger, but it didn't keep him from continuing his testimony.  
  
"I was denied of a mother or father all my life. I was raised from birth learning all sorts of fight techniques. But one day my cells had a unique reaction... a bad one. The cells unlocked energy within me, but because humans have very little knowledge of energy, I didn't know how to control it. No one could help me... It only took 10 seconds for me to decimate everything. 10 years of research and all those associated... turned to ashes. I had to get away. I had no clue what was happening to me, but I did know I wanted to go somewhere where I could harm no one. I got my wish when I found capsule corp. I heard about it- a man named Goku, planning on leaving this planet and going to Namek. I stowed away on the capsule, hidden from his sight. It hurt like hell when the capsule jumped to 100X earth's gravity, but I survived- I contribute part of that to my strength. As for the rest of my strength, you can thank only person ever to teach me about energy- Cecil. Cecil was a Namek who discovered me. He was an outcast, a refugee. He taught me about energy- everything about it. He felt the energy within me that was churning, waiting to be unleashed. He taught me blocking, attacking- but most importantly- the Shinororeppa."  
  
"So that's where it came from..."  
  
X nodded.  
  
"The shinororeppa was designed for absorbing the energy of others- but it could only be used by absorbing the energy they use to attack with. I would be able to learn the move, and at the same time get more powerful. It was the ultimate feeling, to be on top. And then I saw him. Freeza. The Bastard Killed Cecil with nothing more than the tip of his finger. I managed to escape his wrath, but not without hearing Cecil's final words. He told me to find the man with the ray of the demon."  
  
X pointed to Piccolo.  
  
"That would be you. I knew it was you simply from your energy reading. My goal after coming back to earth was to find you and absorb your attack- I could make the shinororeppa invincible if I absorbed your attack! But it failed- you pushed the attack through and damn near killed me. That was when I sensed your friends- with that kind of power, I might as well not even bother with the shinororeppa!! Just absorb all of your attacks and abilities- and I myself would be invincible. There would be no need for one move if I had all of you."  
  
"You've failed X. leave us be."  
  
"Sorry Gohan. I can't do that."  
  
Not the response Gohan had expected.  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?"  
  
"I started this, and I intend to finish it, even if it means my death. I said someone would die before we left his island tonight- if it has to be me then so be it."  
  
Piccolo looked over towards Gohan. They made eye contact and nodded. They both flew downwards, set 18 and Krillin down, and flew back up towards X.  
  
"You want an end... then we'll give you one."  
  
Piccolo readied his fingers, and on the other side Gohan was preparing his Masenko.  
  
"This is the end X! your end!"  
  
"And I accept it..."  
  
X hung his head, as if he was being put on the electric chair.  
  
Piccolo and Gohan didn't even need to nod at each other.  
  
"MASENKO!"  
  
"MAKANKOUSAPPOU!"  
  
Something wasn't right. They both felt it. It was the smile... X's smile. The strange, unnatural smile he always had...  
  
"SHINOROREPPA!"  
  
X was making a last ditch effort- with these two moves absorbed, he could be become three times as powerful- more than enough to kill both of them.  
  
"X, YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Gohan had screamed it out. Piccolo seemed to be doing fine fending off X's last-ditch attempt, but Gohan could feel his Masenko giving way...  
  
"GOHAN! FOCUS ALL YOUR ENERGY INTO THE CENTER OF THE ATTACK! WE NEED TO PUSH IT ALL BACK INTO HIM!"  
  
Piccolo was already winning in his struggle on the other side- his makankousappou was pushing the shinororeppa back with ease. X was in disbelief.  
  
"Impossible! Only several weeks ago I fought you, and I could shatter this move!"  
  
"Did you think I thought you wouldn't come back!? I practiced making it thinner, just for you X!"  
  
Gohan was still struggling. There was no way he would be able to hold out much longer, especially not with such an unbalanced move...  
  
"Gohan! Switch to your Kamehameha! You'll have more control!"  
  
It was risky with how close the shinororeppa already was, but it was the only chance... Gohan let the masenko go, and fired off a kamehameha as quickly as he could- the shinororeppa cut his palm, but the quickly- emerging energy pushed it away. Sure enough, the Kamehameha shoved the shinororeppa back faster than Piccolo's attack.  
  
Once X felt the Kamehameha hit his shinororeppa, he knew... this was his end.  
  
"Now Gohan! Give it all you've got!"  
  
With one giant shove of energy, Gohan and Piccolo sent the shinororeppa's right back into X.  
  
The amount of energy that coursed through X was unbearable. His body was charred from the inside out, and as his body fried, he finally understood why he lost- he understood why he deserved to die. He had no honor, and no courage. His final scream was not of the physical pain... it was the pain of understanding.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOoo..."  
  
X's destroyed body fell from the sky, and separated into thousands of pieces when it hit the ground- most of it in ashes. there was no doubt that he was finally dead. It had taken all the energy in Gohan and Piccolo's body to bring him down, but it was finally over. X, the unnatural creation, had finally met his demise.  
  
The Villain Menace X was defeated.  
  
************************************************************************ Note from author:  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. All that's left to write is...  
  
NEXT: AFTERMATH 


	7. The Aftermath

AFTERMATH  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"so this is how it ends..."  
  
Piccolo looked down at the charred, destroyed body of X. his chest was fully revealed now, and it was clear just what had driven him mad- he didn't know what he was supposed to be. His arms were Namek, he had human hands, and a clearly Sayian chest. Too much power from the Shinororeppa, and the confusion about himself within crippled X from the inside out... and it drove him mad.  
  
"Gohan- let's go home."  
  
Gohan was still looking at the charred body as Piccolo flew off with Krillin under his arm. He was amazed that such power could be brewing in such a creature... it made him think- did anyone else know about that powerful technique?  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
"Just go on ahead!"  
  
Piccolo was already gone, but Gohan finished what he was going to say anyway.  
  
"I'm going to bury him. He at least deserves that for letting us have a chance."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at king Kai's...  
  
"Woo-hoo! I almost forgot what this food tasted like!"  
  
King Kai sighed.  
  
"Goku, if you keep eating like this we're going to wind up living like bubbles, using the trees for shelter!""  
  
"Hey, I can't help it. That X character really took it out of me."  
  
King Kai flinched. Goku set down his food and looked at him.  
  
"What was that all about...?"  
  
"Um... Goku, there's something you should know. X wasn't- well see X- Um..."  
  
"He's trying to say I'm not as bad as you think."  
  
X walked around from behind a tree, a halo over his head. Goku fell to the floor in shock- but that only lasted about a second. He got right back up and prepared a kamehameha- with more than enough power to blow the whole place to hell. King Kai flew over the bench outside his house and dove into the bushes for cover from the blast.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?"  
  
"Before you blow me back to earth, you should know something Goku... I'm not as bad as you think."  
  
"Oh really? Is that why Vegeta is dead!?"  
  
"Not anymore he isn't."  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I- HUH!?"  
  
Goku lowered his kamehameha and scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean he's not dead?"  
  
King Kai emerged from the bushes and chimed in.  
  
"Well, right before you were about to-what was it now? Oh yes- BLOW UP MY PLANET- X went and saw the Grand Kai."  
  
"I gave up my powers so Vegeta could live again. It's time for me to start anew. I'm going to earn my abilities, not just steal them from others."  
  
Goku was holding his head. All this thinking was giving him pain.  
  
"I still don't understand. Why would you want to kill us all one instant and suddenly be our friends?"  
  
"Remember that Spirit Bomb, Goku? I thought long and hard after it passed through me- and I realized I didn't have a corrupt heart. I had corrupt powers. It's time to abandon them."  
  
Finally, everything clicked.  
  
"Well then, I guess I have a new sparring partner."  
  
"Not yet Goku, X still needs to undergo some training first. Well X, are you ready for the first part of your training?"  
  
"Couldn't be more ready."  
  
Goku and King Kai both began to chortle a little when bubbles came out...  
  
"Alright then X, I want you to catch bubbles!"  
  
"IS THAT IT!?"  
  
X rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"This is gonna be a cinch!"  
  
  
  
3 weeks later, X held bubbles up by the tail triumphantly, with nothing on but his shorts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
THE END 


End file.
